


Two Can Play At This Game

by americaw



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Kill Me, Humor, I Don't Even Know, It was 4am and the prompt was there, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaw/pseuds/americaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce try to bounce quarters off of Steve's ass.  For science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play At This Game

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was found on the promptsifyouwantem tumblr, so thank you to them for the prompt! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic in the Avengers fandom, or any fandom for that matter.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own and I don't own these characters.

For probably the hundredth time today, Bruce shuts down Tony's idea. And Tony being Tony, well, he just doesn't know when to stop asking. 

"Do you think we could bounce quarters off Steve's ass? I mean, it's definitely tight enough, but--" 

"Tony," Bruce sighs as he scrubs his hands over his face, "we are not going to bounce quarters off of Steve's ass. No means no, so please, for the love of Asgard, quit asking." 

"C'mon, Brucie! For science! You know you can't turn down an offer for science," Tony pleads, knowing he's roped Bruce in for another escapade. Tony knows that this'll probably end up with Pepper yelling at them, but hey, what's life without a little risk? 

After a few moments of silence, with Tony staring down Bruce with a little gleam in his eyes, Bruce caves. 

Bruce finally spoke. "Alright, you've got me, you win." He holds up his hands in defeat, which Tony takes as an invitation to drag him upstairs from the lab to undoubtedly search for some quarters. 

 

As it turns out, quarters were extremely hard to find in the tower. Even being a billionaire, Tony only manages to scrounge together a small handful of quarters. And that's after pretty much ransacking the entire communal floor. Tony tosses a couple quarters to Bruce, and off they go to hunt for Steve. 

The first time they go for it, Steve's standing at the kitchen sink, washing his dishes from lunch. A quarter whizzed past Steve's head and clinked into the sink. Steve heard a muffled "dammit" from outside the kitchen door, followed by a hushed "what the fuck, Bruce, you said you had better aim!" Steve smiled, and plucked the quarter out of the sink. Two could play at this game. 

They're in the gym the next time Tony tries to hit a quarter off Steve's ass. He barely misses and utters a long string of curses when the quarter barely grazes Steve's thigh. Tony doesn't even try to hide that it's him throwing the quarters. He just storms out of the gym muttering about how he's going to build something to throw quarters for him. Steve just pockets the quarter and continues with his workout. 

The first time Tony manages to hit Steve's ass, the three of them are in the media room and Steve is searching through the DVD tower to find something to watch. Tony flicks the quarter directly at Steve's backside, and when it hits, he falls backwards off the couch laughing, because, oh god, did you see how it just pinged off his ass? Fucking perfect! Steve snatches up the quarter, gives Bruce a sly smile, then shoves a movie in and plops back down with Tony still howling behind the couch. 

Over the course of the next few days, Tony and Bruce toss their fair share of quarters. It's hit and miss, but the duo never seem to get their quarters back. 

It's not until the next week that they realize what Steve's planning. Tony's passed out in the lab after another science binge, and Bruce walks in after grabbing breakfast. He spots something glinting on one of the tables. 

Bruce strides over and sees that it's a quarter with a note next to it. The note simply reads,

"Two can play at this game ;)"


End file.
